


Second in Command

by iammarked



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Spanking, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammarked/pseuds/iammarked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been a bad beta while Scott is away. The Alpha in charge needs to take command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second in Command

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. pls comment. be kind!

Derek was teasing him. He gave it the benefit of doubt but his dad used to say, one is an incident, two is coincidence and three is a pattern. The first was when they were walking to class, Derek in front, swaggering, while Stiles was right behind him. Derek's butt was hugged by that tight jeans he had only seen him wear once: today.  
'He sure has a great ass' Stiles thought to himself.  
He wants to- Derek suddenly bent over. Stiles was so taken aback that he bumped into him. Smack! Right in the crack of his ass. Derek stood and waved his pen while looking at him, smiling. That smile! He swear he saw him smiling at him during chemistry.

The second incident happened in the locker room. Stiles was left alone after the lacrosse practice, holding his deodorant like a lightsaber, waving it like he had an enemy. He had a pair of pants on when he hears someone moaning. He went to see who it was. Blood seemed to rush to his cock when he saw Derek jerking himself, going up and down on a flesh colored dildo. His eyes closed in ecstasy, mouth hanging open. Abs and chest were glistening with sweat.  
"Shit. Uh. Uh. Fuck." was all Derek can say. Stiles was about to leave when he heard his name. "Yes, Stiles. More. Fuck me Stiles." A few more thrusts and Derek was shooting his seed like a fountain, some reaching his chest. He quickly got out of the locker room, holding his bag in front of him.

 

The third incident was when they were hanging out at Stiles'. They watched a film and played some virtual games.  
"I wish Scott was here. I miss him." Derek whined.  
"He's just gonna be away for two more weeks." Stiles said. Scott went to a vacation with his dad for 3 weeks. Derek cuddled closely. Pack needs to cuddle too. After a while Derek went to the toilet, butt prominent. Stiles shook his head. With Scott gone, the pack is now ran by him, the pack's Second-in-Command. Derek was back. Stiles just saw him and a tangle of flying limbs and felt Derek's face in his groin. Derek stayed like that for a moment and mumbled something close to sorry, his face still in his groin. The vibrations sending his dick into full mast pronto.  
"Derek, what the fuck?!" He grabbed his hair and pulled.  
"Sorry, Stiles. Lost my footing there." He smiled, hands on his thighs, ass in the air. He pulled him more and slapped him. Derek was still smiling. "That's it." Stiles said. 

He pulled his dick out, hard and proud. Still holding Derek, face away from Stiles' dick by a few inches. He stuck his tongue out but Stiles tugged at his hair again. He holds it with his hand. So hot and hard, it is more than what he imagined it to be. Stiles swats his hand away. Stiles rubs his dick in his cheek, lips, nose. He slaps his dick in his face. Stiles pulls him and whispers, "Go to my room, strip. I want to find you kneeling when I get there. Do not touch yourself." Stiles bites hid earlobe more forcefully. He gave Derek's ass a slap as Derek started walking upstairs.

Derek quickly found his room, strip himself and knelt by the bed. He is hard and leaking. It takes a while before Stiles follows him. He is holding a table tennis racquet and a belt. Derek smiled when he smelled arousal and when he saw the tools. "You've been a bad beta, Derek. Do you want Scott to know about that? Do you know what happens to bad boys?"

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed. He urged Derek to lie across his lap, ass in the air. His hard cock touching Stiles' thigh. Stiles cock poking his stomach "You have to learn to answer when I ask you a question." A smack. It stung. The rubber felt foreign against hid skin. "Do you know what happens to bad boys, Derek?" 

"Yes. They are punished." Another smack. "Let's try that again. What am I when Scott is gone?"

"Alpha. Bad boys are punished, Alpha." It came down again. "Count. Follow it with 'Sorry Alpha.' You're gonna have 50" Stiles said. He swung his arms, rubber hitting skin.

"One. Sorry Alpha"  
"Two. Sorry Alpha" And they continue. Derek was sobbing halfway. He lost count and Stiles said they have to start again. He was leaking and sore when Stiles was finished. It was a total of 89 spanks. Stiles brought water to his lips, made him drink it and ordered him to kneel. 

Stiles slapped him again with his dick. He grasped his hair and thrusted into his mouth with abandon. Spit was running down his chin, some reached his own cock. 

"Lie in your stomach in the bed."  
Derek is still sore. Stiles touched his ass gently, massaging it. He spread his cheeks apart and grazed a finger in his hole. Derek whimpered. He pushed a finger in. Derek moaned. It was not long when he had three fingers in his ass and Derek is squirming and thrusting back in to his fingers. He pulled out. Derek groaned at the loss. He looked back and Stiles pushed his head down, Derek's ass in the air. He inserted his throbbing hard cock inside Derek's puckered hole. He started thrusting in and out. Skin slapped against skin. Derek's ass still sore. "Yeah Stiles. Pound me with that cock"

"I love that cock!" Stiles pulled out and flipped him over. He sucked Derek's cock and brought him to the edge. Derek was moaning, hands over Stiles which he swatted away. He stopped when he felt he was near the edge. He thrusted back into Derek's ass. "Yeah. So hot Derek. Wantin my cock all along? Take it." He slammed forcefully into Derek, pushing himself all the way.  
"Teasing me all the time. You won't walk straight tomorrow." He choked Derek thrusting intp him. 

A few thrusts later and he pulled out. He climbed into Derek, straddling him. He pushed his cock in his mouth and thrusted a few times until he came. Derek choked and swallowed but a few still dribbled down his chin. 

He took Derek's cock and gave a few thrusts. He was still on top of Derek when he came. 

He laid down and cuddled with Derek, Stiles the little spoon. 

"That was great, Stiles. I wish Scott was here."  
"I miss his dick" Stiles replied.  
Both of them chuckled and fell to sleep.

Stiles woke up to a hard dick, a hot wet mouth and a smirk from Derek

/p


End file.
